


When the wolfbane blooms and the Autumn moon is bright

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Also there's no homophobia, Ambiguous 1880ish time, Body Horror, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Xenophilia, Rated E but if you stop reading when Eli wakes up in the morning it's only a T, Werewolf Thrawn, anyway, because fuck homophobia, but I did no research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Thrantober Fic!  Prompt this time is Monster.He should have screamed, or been terrified- the wolf was a strange mannish and massive creature.  It loomed over him were he sat in his bed.  But... it's fur was a familiar shade of blue-black, and it's eyes- he knew those eyes.“Thrawn?” he'd whispered, and the creature had whined and looked at him like a naughty hound.





	When the wolfbane blooms and the Autumn moon is bright

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all know there's werewolf lore that says they can be cured by a loved one saying their name three times?

Eli ran barefoot through the forest- and cursed himself for not stopping long enough to put shoes on.

He'd barely had time to pull some pants on before having to run out into the woods after his brothers and father.  
  
The werewolf had been haunting the edges of the village for weeks now. Scaring the occasional late night traveler, disappearing the occasional sheep... Eli had been of a mind that it was just a normal wolf- who'd lost his pack and was now picking off easier prey to survive. That opinion had lasted right up until a few hours ago when he'd woken from a dead sleep as the largest wolf he'd ever seen burst through his bedroom window- covering him and everything else in the room with shattered glass.  
  
He should have screamed, or been terrified- the wolf was a strange mannish and massive creature. It loomed over him were he sat in his bed. But... it's fur was a familiar shade of blue-black, and it's eyes- he knew those eyes.

“Thrawn?” he'd whispered, and the creature had whined and looked at him like a naughty hound.

Before he could do more his eldest brother had burst in with his gun to see what all the noise was. Emery had fired at the wolf and missed- sheer chaos had followed, the werewolf leaping back through the window before Emery could reload. Eli watched the wolf make for the trees while his father and other brothers, all roused by the gunfire, had gotten their guns and the dogs and made to follow the wolf.

Eli had just had time to pull on his pants, and call after his family to wait before they had all burst out the door to hunt the wolf down.

And Eli had followed, despite his mother calling for him to come back.

So here he was in the woods alone, in the middle of the night, in only his trousers and a nightshirt looking for...

“Thrawn where the Hell are you you furry idiot?”

He didn't dare call to loudly though, he could hear his family and the dogs not too far away.

But they had not seen where the wolf entered the woods, Eli had, and he was the best tracker out of all his family. If he could find the werewolf before his kin he could... shit, what was he going to do?

In the dark he couldn't mind his footing and he brought his foot down on _something _sharp.

Eli hissed and cursed. He hobbled to a nearby clearing drenched in moonlight to make sure he wasn't bleeding. The bottoms of both his feet were filthy but no cuts- not yet anyway. It sounded like his kin had turned away. Eli hoped something in the woods had led them astray, and they hadn't found any sign of the wolf while he was stumbling around in the dark.

There was a deep growl not a yard from him, and Eli whirled to find the wolf behind him.

He could see the beast better now, it stood on it's hind legs only, it's forelimbs ended in huge clawed hands. It must have stood over seven feet tall, though it stood hunched over, and Eli had no doubt it could snap him like a twig.

“Thrawn,” Eli said softly.

The werewolf shivered from head to toe- and got that sad hound dog look again- Eli took a small step forward and the creature flinched back.

“Thrawn.” Eli soothed, remembering the old stories he'd heard about werewolves.

“Why didn't you tell me you silly man?” Eli scolded gently. This time the wolf didn't flinched when he stepped forward.

“Thrawn.” he repeated one more time. The wolf leaned over him and he wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck. He shut his eyes as the wolf hugged back, and felt the creature shrink in his arms, fur disappearing and becoming warm smooth skin. He opened his eyes.

“I would have left my window open for you if I'd know.” Eli said, and looked up at Thrawn.

The man chuckled. “You are a treasure Eli Vanto.”

Eli examined Thrawn carefully. He looked tired, and disheveled and was _naked_ but otherwise he seemed unharmed. “And you're a fool trying to deal with this by yourself,” Eli scolded.

Thrawn sighed. “Perhaps. Come, let's get out of these woods before your family finds us.”

One of the dogs howled from far closer than Eli liked. “Yeah, let's go.”

Thrawn lead them through the woods- he was barefoot as well, so they had to tread carefully. They emerged not 10 yards from the cottage Thrawn called home.

The cottage was a tiny thing, hardly suited for a lord's son- it had once been the grounds-keeper's cottage for a hunting estate belonging to Thrawn's family. The estate had been abandoned for years, the main house had burned down before Eli was born.

When Thrawn had moved in to the cottage 6 months ago he had claimed he was here to survey the estate and see if it could be rebuilt.

Thrawn led him inside and lifted him up onto the kitchen counter. Eli was a little startled by that but before he could ask Thrawn disappeared into the back of his house for a moment. He returned wearing trousers and carrying a fresh shirt.

Thrawn got a bowl of water and a washcloth and began cleaning his legs, feet and chest.

“How long have you... had this problem?” Eli asked, in part so he'd have something to focus on besides Thrawn's prominently displayed abs.

“I became afflicted several years ago while I was out hunting in the wilderness... I have been trying to permanently cure myself since.”

“Permanently?”

“Yes, the method you used tonight only works until the next full moon, and it usually will not work until a few hours after my initial transformation. I came out here to this secluded place where I was less likely to harm anyone to research my condition in private.”

“Will you let me help?” Eli asked.

Thrawn smirked, “If I tell you no you'll do it anyway won't you?”

“Yes.” Eli said.

“Then I welcome your assistance.”  


_“Good.”_

Thrawn was apparently clean enough, and pulled his shirt on. Then he pulled up a chair in front of Eli, sat, and began washing Eli's feet.

Eli blushed furiously, but couldn't bring himself to protest.

“I fear I would have had to involve you soon anyway.” Thrawn said, sounding embarrassed.

Eli swallowed and tried not to squirm as Thrawn cleaned the bottoms of his feet. “What do you mean?” he managed.

Thrawn wasn't looking at him, and now it seemed deliberate. “That was not the first time I found myself returning to your family's property in my wolf form.”

Something unspeakably gentle and warm settled in Eli's gut, but he needed to be sure.

“How aware are you of what the wolf does?” Eli asked.

“The wolf... I am there, but with all the wolf's mind and instincts atop my own.” Finally Thrawn looked up at him, there were dark circles under his eyes- he looked so tired. “I cannot say why I lept through your window tonight, but I would not have hurt you Eli.”

Thrawn stood. With Eli perch on the counter they were nearly eye to eye- but Thrawn still did not look at him.

Eli screwed up his courage, “What do you think the wolf would have done, if my window had been open?”

Ever since they had met Eli had felt a pull between them, as if some invisible force was tugging him to Thrawn. And he would sometimes catch Thrawn's gaze and see in it that Thrawn could feel the pull too.

_Now_ Thrawn met his eyes, and Eli swore he could see something of the wolf in them still.

“Eli...” Thrawn breathed.

Eli took hold of Thrawn's collar and drew Thrawn to him. When he pressed their mouths together Thrawn relaxed into him, his arms looping around Eli and holding him close.

“You are some angel sent from on high to save my weary soul.” Thrawn murmured.

Eli laughed, “I am just a merchant's son, but I'll ease your burdens if I can.”

“Eli-”

Just then there came a distant clamor, drawing nearer by the moment.

“Your family most likely.” Thrawn said, “We should-”

Eli kissed the tip of Thrawn's nose, and then did it again when Thrawn looked at him in shock.

“Go dress yourself like I have just recently roused you from sleep, and then come out after a while. I will deal with my kin.”

Thrawn clearly wanted to protest, but Eli gently pushed him away and hopped to his feet. “I'm going to borrow your greatcoat.” he added.

“Alright,” Thrawn agreed and went to change.

Eli donned the coat- too big for him in every way but warm- and went out onto the porch to wait for his family.

They came in to view shortly, Eli waited for them to notice him before crossing his arms.

“Eli!” Emery called. “What are you doing here at the lordling's shack?”

“I found my way here after you _left me alone in the woods_.” Eli countered.

Edwin protested immediately, “We didn't leave you in the woods!”

“Did none of you hear me telling you to _wait_?” Eli countered.

That got them all looking guilty- except his father who just looked relieved to see him. He stepped up on the porch with Eli to look him over. Eli let his father fuss over him as he continued glaring at his brothers.

“How did you come to be here?” Everett asked sheepishly.

“When I realized I had well and truly lost you I tried to go home, but I must have gotten turned around in the dark. I came out of the woods almost at Lord Nuruodo's back door. He was kind enough to both answer his door so late and let me in.”

“I am glad I did,” Thrawn said. He had attired himself almost normally, though a keen eye would note his shirt collar was undone and he had simply donned a jacket without bothering with a waistcoat.

“I will admit I had a mind not to answer until I heard your voice. But have you gentlemen lost your way as well?”

“We followed some tracks through the woods to your door.” Eli's father answered. “Though as we could not tell if they were a man's tracks or a beast's it may be that we just tracked Eli and not the wolf.”

Eli scoffed.

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said. “I have heard the creature skulking in the woods before though never seen it.”

“I thank you for keeping him safe.” Eli's father said. “Now we've got to find out how to get you home with no shoes.”

“If it suits you I can house him for tonight and have him brought home tomorrow.” Thrawn suggested.

His father looked uncertain.

“It's three miles home on the path,” Eli said. “I don't want to walk that barefoot.”

“Very well,” his father relented. “Thank you again Lord Nuruodo, for your kindness. Now it is late and as we've lost our quarry we have a long walk home.”

Once his family were on their way Thrawn led him back inside. “It is late, we should sleep.”

They went through the kitchen, down a narrow hall and into a small bedroom dominated by a massive bed.

“I hope this will suit you.” Thrawn said, as if the large plush bed with it's mountain of pillows and luxurious silk sheets was somehow lacking.

Eli laughed and flopped back on the bed. “It's wonderful. Where will you sleep though? Isn't this your bed?”

“There is a couch in the study that's comfortable enough. I'll pass the night there.”

He turned to go- but Eli scrambled up and caught his arm. “Thrawn, the bed is plenty big enough for both of us.”

Eli had not seen Thrawn so flustered ever, not even in the woods when he'd just gone from wolf to man. He visibly blushed, something Eli hadn't even known the Chiss could do.

“That would be improper-”

“To sleep in the same bed as a friend?” Eli teased. “A bed so large we would not even touch unless we wished?” He began tugging gently on Thrawn's arm. “I will not have you sleep on a hard couch after the night you've had, and I want to keep an eye on you.”

Thrawn hesitated still and Eli sighed. “I will not make you if you truly don't wish to.” he said. “But you're clearly exhausted, and I am not a maiden who's virtue needs protecting.”

Thrawn relented, sitting on the bed and bending to remove his shoes.

“No, you are some imp sent to tempt me with everything I want.”

Eli laughed, and stood briefly to shimmy out of his trousers, leaving him in just his nightshirt- Thrawn blushed again when he saw that. “First I'm an angel and then an imp. You seem to have a weak grasp on theology.”

Thrawn shed his jacket- and after a moment his trousers as well, leaving him in his shirt and drawers.

Eli tugged on his arm until Thrawn finally laid down. Eli pulled the blankets over Thrawn and settled in to bed beside him. “Besides you're the one making off with people's sheep you villain.” Eli added.

“Eli!” he protested. Eli suspected that if Thrawn were not clearly tired to his very bones he would be protesting more. Eli reached out and ran his fingers through that luscious blue-black hair.

“Sleep now,” he murmured. “Tomorrow we'll worry about the rest.”

Thrawn turned his head into Eli's touch, and not long after he had drifted off.

Eli left his hand outstretched toward Thrawn and went to sleep too, it had been a long night.

He woke just before dawn to find himself pressed against Thrawn's chest, the Chiss' arms wrapped around Eli. He slept still, so Eli settled in to catch a few more hours sleep before they had to rise.

Eli woke again a few hours later to find his face pressed into Thrawn's neck. Thrawn himself seemed to have stayed in the same place, his arms still wrapped around Eli's waist. His cock was semi-hard, though that was as likely to be because of the time of day as his current company.

It took Eli a moment to sort out why he had awakened before realizing Thrawn seemed frozen.

Eli thought he knew the problem, so he tilted his head back enough to kiss Thrawn's jaw and murmured, “Good morning.”

Thrawn relaxed a little, but not enough for Eli to call it a success.

“Good morning,” Thrawn echoed sheepishly. Eli shifted to get a better look at his face and in doing so brought his hips against Thrawn's- accidentally bringing their erections together with only Eli's nightgown and Thrawn's straining drawers to separate them.

Eli gasped and a shudder went through Thrawn. Now able to see Thrawn's face Eli locked eyes with him and asked, “Do you need a hand with that?” He even managed a straight face.

“_Eli._” Thrawn groaned.

“Is that a yes?” Eli asked, unable to conceal his grin anymore.

“Yes.” Thrawn almost snarled, and then kissed him hard on the mouth, biting at Eli's lip.

That snarl sent a rush of arousal through Eli and before he had time to get a handle on that Thrawn rolled him onto his back- settling on top of Eli. He started pulling Eli's nightshirt up to his chin.

Not one to be outdone Eli got to work freeing Thrawn's cock from his drawers. No sooner had he succeeded and given it a gentle squeeze then Thrawn was brushing his hand away and pressing their cocks together.

Eli moaned as Thrawn reached between them and took them both in hand- but he let go a moment later.

“_Thrawn._” Eli whined.

Thrawn shushed him as he rummaged thought the bedside table.

“Patience, love,” he soothed and kissed Eli again.

Then Thrawn's hand was back, slick with something and- _oh _that was better.

He clung to Thrawn's shoulders and canted his hips as much as he could, but with Thrawn on top of him he was at the mercy of Thrawn's hands and rocking hips.

Thrawn kissed him soft and sweet, before nuzzling against Eli's neck until he found a soft spot just under Eli's ear to suck.

Eli sank a hand into Thrawn's thick hair and tugged gently- only for Thrawn to groan and speed his pace.

So of course he had to pull harder.

He felt a sharp bite against his neck and he did not think it was his imagination that Thrawn's teeth were just a touch sharper than most men's. The thought sent another shudder through him and just like that Thrawn's steady teasing shifted into a relentless grind of hips and hands that made Eli gasp, moan, and finally beg for more, _please._

Thrawn gave it to him, each move seemed planned to push Eli over the edge until at last he came with a wild cry.

Thrawn was coming not a moment later- Eli felt both their seed stripe his stomach before Thrawn kissed him again as he worked them through the last of their orgasms.

Thrawn sat up to fetch something else from the nightstand and when he looked back at Eli he paused, clearly admiring the state Eli was in. The intensity of his gaze made Eli shiver.

That seemed to snap Thrawn out of his examination- though he clearly interpreted that shiver wrong.

He used the soft clean cloth he'd gotten from the nightstand to clean them both and then curled up with Eli again, tugging Eli's nightshirt down and drew the blankets back over them both.

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked.

“Mmmhmm....” Eli replied, not quite ready for words but utterly content.

Thrawn kissed his temple and they relaxed for a while before Eli finally found his tongue.

Eli twisted to look up at Thrawn, “How're you?”

Thrawn smiled. “I am better than I have been in some time.”

“Good.” Eli kissed Thrawn's temple in return. “Now what are we going to tell my family about this bruise on my neck?”

“Hn, you hit it on a tree, when your family _left you alone in the woods._”

Eli laughed. “Did you like that? But that might work. At least they shouldn't immediately call me on it.”

Thrawn sighed, “We should get you home soon,” he said.

Eli nodded, but made no move to get up. “But not yet? It's still early, we have time.”

“Yes, we have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> How many brothers does Eli have? I'm not sure, but yes they all have E names.
> 
> Let me know if this needs more tags or if I need to come up with Thrawn and Eli's search for the cure to Thrawn's furry problem.


End file.
